Shego's Turn
by shegoismyfav
Summary: Shego has to take care of a very sick Drakken. Please read Fevered Love first as this is a continuation of that story. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Kim Possible. This is the second part of the Fevered Love trilogy. AU.
1. The First Day

Chapter 1: The First Day

Kim Possible left the lair with a feeling of dread. She had, after all, just granted Drakken his freedom after he had robbed a Smarty Mart. Shego, on the other hand, felt great, and it wasn't just that post-sickness great, oh no. She felt great because she had just talked the world's most well known hero into Drakken's freedom. Despite having to take care of her boss-turned-boyfriend for two weeks, she was ecstatic. She laughed at the memory of Kim's face when she walked in and saw Drakken with her beside him. Drakken had been asleep, but at the sound of her laugh, he stirred and woke up. He smiled up at her. Unlike him, who used a chair at her beside, she opted to sit beside him on his bed.

"Hey Dr. D." she said softly.

"I heard you laugh. Did I miss something?" he asked.

At that she laughed again.

"Just me talking Kim Possible into your freedom from the Smarty Mart incident."

"You...what?" he asked, not comprehending what she had said.

"I talked her into letting you off the hook."

"Wow. Thank you. Although, I have a feeling that even if I was arrested I wouldn't have stayed in prison long."

"Got that right. As sick as you are, I would have broken you out in an hour." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Then Shego kissed his forehead. With a frown, she stood up and walked into his bathroom. Shego grabbed a bottle of fever reducer from his medicine cabinet and poured a dose. She carried it out to Drakken and made him drink it. After he had taken the medicine, she disappeared back into his bathroom. He heard water running. Shego soon emerged again carrying a washcloth and a thermometer. She returned to his side and put the wet cloth on his forehead. Then she put the thermometer in his mouth.

Until it beeped, she sat and held his hand watching him blush when she told him what she wanted to do when he was well. The thermometer beeped and Shego popped it out of his mouth.

"Well, what does it say?" he asked as he blew his nose.

"Hundred and three. That's awfully high, so stay in bed."

"Shego, tell me a story." he begged.

Inwardly, Shego sighed. She was horrible at telling stories. Not to mention that she hated doing it. But she just took a deep breath and forced a smile, which quickly became real when she saw his face light up as he looked at her expectantly.

"Once upon a time..." she began.

She had barely begun when he fell asleep. Shego smiled to herself. He looked so calm when he was asleep, not at all like the man who ranted and raved at the slightest provocation. She went to her room to retrieve her magazines and a book or two she had been meaning to read. She had a feeling she would be needing them. When she returned, she took a seat on the other side of the bed. Eventually, Shego became uncomfortable just sitting so she swung her legs up on the bed and leaned up against the headboard and continued to read.

Shego jerked awake. Upon looking at the alarm clock, which read three-fifteen, she realized she must have fallen asleep reading. She looked down into her lap and saw Drakken's head. He had somehow rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her lap. Slowly and carefully, she unwound his arms from around her waist and shifted his position so that his head was on his pillow. Shego stood up and stretched, trying to get rid of that stiff feeling. She did feel better when she stretched, that is until she noticed how bitterly cold the room was.

Shego shivered and walked over to Drakken. She tucked the blankets that he had thrown off around him snugly trying to keep him warm. She then walked over to the thermostat on the wall. Shego graoned softly when she saw the air conditioner was running. She knew Drakken liked the cold, but this was ridiculous. Shego fixed the thermostat and walked back over to the bed. Screw sitting the chair, she was a lady. Not to mention his girlfriend. Shego snuggled down under the covers beside Drakken and fell back asleep.

Not long after that Drakken woke up. He wasn't really surprised to see Shego asleep on the bed beside him. He smiled for a second until he noticed he was uncomfortably warm. He threw back the blankets which were readily grabbed by Shego's sleeping figure. He looked over and noticed she looked cold, which he couldn't understand. He got up to check the thermostat and saw that it had been set back to the heater. With a grumble, he reset the air conditioner and went back to bed. He couldn't really get comfortable, so he watched Shego sleep for awhile. It wasn't too long until she started to shiver in her sleep. Drakken wasn't really paying attention to this fact though, he was too busy trying to get his share of the blankets back from Shego.

He had gotten cold and wanted some of the blankets. So far, he had only gotten a quarter of them back. He kept trying and eventually did get them back. He was beginning to wonder if setting the air conditioner to 'constantly on' was such a good idea. Just as he was debating whether or not to get back up and turn it off, Shego rolled over and cuddled next to him, seeking warmth. It was then he noticed her shivering. Added to his own, it made his whole body shake. He finally decided to just leave the air conditioner alone, snuggled closer to Shego, and fell asleep. The thought that she might kill him for turning the air conditioner on didn't cross his mind. He was more concerned with cuddling his girlfriend as he drifted off.


	2. Seriously Wrong

Chapter 2: Seriously Wrong

Oh man. Was she ever mad. Or maybe her brain was just frozen, she wasn't really sure, although she was pretty sure it was former. Shego noticed she was shivering, _again. _She also noticed she was snuggled close to Drakken, and that he had all the blankets. She thought about taking them from him, then remembered how sick he was. Grumbling in spite of herself, she let him have all the covers. Shego then decided that she had better check his temperature again. She sat up and placed her hand on his forehead, having to concentrate on lowering the temperature of her hands to a "normal" temperature. The heat that radiated off Drakken warmed her hand to almost its normal temperature and Shego realized that the fever was high. Very high.

She knew she had to get an exact read to figure out how to help her boyfriend. Shego turned on the bedside lamp and grabbed the thermometer. In the light she could see where Drakken had been sweating and how pale he was. She could also see him shivering, which she knew was very unusual for him, considering how much he loved the cold. It was then Shego realized something was wrong. Seriously wrong.


	3. Panic is a Side Effect of Danger

Chapter 3: Panic is a Side Effect of Danger

Shego did what any normal person in her position would have done: she panicked. She tried to shake him awake. Nothing. She decided to just shove the thermometer in his mouth. When (after what felt like years) the stupid thing finally beeped, Shego panicked some more, because the thermometer read one hundred and four point seven, and if she was correct, it was still rising. Shego ran into the bathroom and blasted a hole in the wall. She then raced back to Drakken and hurriedly picked up his dead weight and carried him outside through the new bathroom "door". Once she was outside she shivered more violently than ever because she herself was still in her green pajamas. Shego didn't know why, but she had a nagging sense that if she didn't hurry, she would lose her chance at happiness and her whole world at the same time.

Shego hurriedly unbuttoned Drakken's pajama shirt and got it off him. Since he was already wearing shorts (something she repeatedly picked on him about) she decided to just leave those in place. Shego hastily dug a hole in the deep snow and put Drakken inside. Once he was in, Shego buried him in snow. This proved to be more difficult than she thought, because where ever the snow touched him, it melted. With a growl that was mostly provoked by frustration, she scooped up as much snow as she could carry and dumped it on him. To her relief, it actually stayed put for a few seconds before slowly melting away. Figuring that this was a good sign, Shego continued in her odd little treatment. Grab, dump, wait. Over and over she did this until she felt sure that Drakken's fever was back under control. Just to be sure, she took his temperature again.

Shego let out a relieved sigh. One hundred and two point two. An _extreme _improvement. She shook Drakken again and her heart swelled with joy when he blinked several times and looked up at her, confused. She just looked back as her eyes filled with tears and the happiest sensation she could fill them with.

"Sh..Sh...Shego? W...what's 'appening? Why are we owtside?' asked an extremely bewildered and cold Drakken.

"Your fever...got out of control." Shego whispered as she tried not to cry. "The only thing I could think of was to cool you down immediately."

Drakken looked at the woman he loved with, if it were even possible, even more love in his eyes. She had saved his life, and he could never repay her. It was then that he noticed the silent tears streaming down her face and was mildly surprised that they weren't freezing on her face. He noticed her shivering and then noticed his own. He looked down and saw that he was buried up to his neck in snow. Shego seemed to realize this as well and quickly unburied him. Once he was free, Drakken looked down to find that his blue skin was a deeper shade of blue.

He sneezed and wrapped his arms around himself trying in vain to get warm. Shego gave a slight gasp and handed him his pajama shirt which had frozen stiff. They looked at it and burst into laughter, which only caused Drakken to cough. It was then that Shego helped him out of the snow bank and back into his room. For once in his life, Drakken was glad he had invested in an emergency shut-off system for plasma damage. He honestly never thought he would use the thing. But the hole in his bathroom wall said otherwise. As he busily set up the system, Shego changed out of her soaked pajamas into a warmer, dry pair, and lit a fire in her boyfriend's laughably large fireplace.

When the system had effectively shut off the gaping hole, Drakken too changed into a dry pair of pajamas. For once, Shego was glad the blue boy had stolen in bulk. Usually, all the extra junk just slowed them down, but now that extra bulk proved to be useful because it was all blankets. Shego piled them all on his bed and they snuggled down underneath them together. By this time, Drakken was so congested that Shego had had to give him two doses of cough syrup. She had long ago realized that what might have tortured her and caused her to hallucinate would have an effect ten times worse on Drakken if she wasn't with him every minute. She had already decided that she wasn't going to let him experience those horrible hallucinations that prevented her from sleeping peacefully. So, she snuggled into his arms and they tried to sleep.

Shego knew that they would have snuggled together regardless of the room's temperature, but after the little ice cube incident they had just been a part of, the shared body heat was a bonus. Strangely, she wasn't the least bit worried about a relapse, she was just content to be there, laying in his arms. As they lay there, staring at the fire, they felt the strangest, and most wonderful, sense of peace wash over them. It felt good and they wanted it to last, but, like all good things, it soon came to an end. But they knew they would experience it again because they knew they would be together forever, it just felt so right. Shego kissed Drakken on the cheek, snuggled her head into his chest, and fell asleep. Drakken kissed the top of Shego's head, rested his head gentley on top of hers, and fell asleep too.


End file.
